Looking For Dory
" " is the twenty-first episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Michelle and Julia wake up in the same room and don't remember what happened the day before - nor do they know where Dory is. Plot The episode starts with Julia and Michelle waking up in the Beautiful People's room while Dory isn't there. Julia and Michelle are both confused when Mrs. Skornik calls Julia and asks where is Dory. Nervously, Julia answers she doesn't know but she should be around campus. For that reason, Michelle and Julia start to look for Dory. While they were looking around for Dory they are first of all confronted by Miss Bogart who tells them that they were excellent in their drama lesson that they didn't remember and then Mr. Grasso tells them that they were brilliant in their design lesson. Simultaneously, Lilith is trying to hypnotize Tasha which fails. While on the search for Dory they meet Sam who is on a tree. Soon the girls get texts on what happened to them on the previous day and that they were wearing their Halloween costumes. Fortunately, Dory is found but it seemed that the hypnotism that Lilith was trying to do on Tasha happened to Michelle, Julia and Dory and that is why they were acting like that. Now the girls aren't hypnotized anymore they forget everything that happened. The episode ends with Lilith and Tasha explaining to the girls what had happened. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild (main character) * Julia Cooper (main character) * Dory Skornik * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Rita Finucci * Miss Bogart * Mr. Grasso * Blossom * Jenny (cameo) * Jessica (cameo) * Walter (cameo) * Moni (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Yumiko (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Scotty (cameo) * Butterflies * Dog Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Dory's cellphone * Buzzface * Michelle's Dareway Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Beautiful People's Room ** Auditorium ** Basketball Court ** Reception ** Outdoor Canteen Terrace ** Cafeteria ** Volleyball Court Music Background songs * Morning Good Morning * Ready to Fly Trivia Looking for Dory (263).png|The selfie photo from this episode. PINY Theme Song (54).png|The selfie photo from the theme song. * In the beginning, Michelle sleeps in Julia's bed. * It's revealed that Dory has a Buzzface account known as: Dory "Rainbow Unicorn". * Dory's Buzzface profile image is from the Beautiful People's selfie photo in the PINY theme song. * Not counting the pictures from the Beautiful People's room, Dory and Julia are seen in their debut outfits from "First Impressions" in Dory's Buzzface photos. * Sam's beanie from his debut outfit made its return in the volleyball flashback. * When Rita is in her gym uniform in the flashback, she wears eye-shadow and lacks her hair bow. * The selfie photo of the girls in the hallways is similar to the Beautiful People's selfie photo from the PINY theme song. Here're the differences: ** Instead of Rita, Michelle is in her place and she strikes the same exact pose when Dory fantastically waves her arms in the photo. ** Julia's right arm is shown. ** The location of the hallway in the photo is not the same. ** Obviously, the girls' eyes are all in a trance. * Whenever we see Dory, Julia, and Michelle in a trance, their eyes are missing its reflection. * Every time the school bell rings, Julia and Michelle would be in a trance and do something crazy together. Both girls have been in a trance sixteen times in this episode. * Michelle and Julia are wearing the platypus mascot costume from "Best Blogged" again. * Michelle and Julia are in their Halloween costumes from "The Curse of the Bridge" again. * Rita secretly finds out that Julia and Michelle are sisters while spying on them in this episode. Cultural references * This episode title is a reference to Finding Dory. * The episode makes reference to "For Whom the Bell Trolls" from "ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks" as Simon and Miss Smith were hypnotized and were acting strange for that reason. Errors * In the beginning, the Beautiful People's room is missing its wallpaper and the diamond "J" wall decoration. * Throughout the volleyball flashback, Rita's lips are pink instead of peach. The only time the lips are peach is when Sam bumps the ball. *Also throughout the volleyball flashback, Dory's hairstyle is constantly switching from her debut and current styles. She's also wearing her headband in two scenes whereas the other scenes she did not. * When Coach Spencer turns around to see the deflated volleyball, the "PINY" letters are mirrored. * The pink ribbon on Julia's blouse is missing when Julia asked, "What rehearse are we talking about, Miss Bogart?" * At one point when Julia and Michelle are on Blossom, Michelle's brooch is on her right side of her headband as opposed to her left. * When Rita said, "I'm sorry. I have important things to do", her hair bow is attaches her right hair-horn instead of her left. * Unless the girls' second selfie photo in the Basketball Court was taken in a different time, Dory's hair is in her debut style (with her headband) instead of her current style. * When Julia and Michelle walk past the girl's basketball team in the montage scene, Michelle's brooch is on her right side of her headband as opposed to her left. * Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband when Michelle and Julia both go backstage of the Auditorium during the montage. * After Will takes his phone back from Julia, the video is suddenly mirrored when Will walks away. * When Julia gets off Rita's bed after Lilith unhypnotize both her and Michelle, in two frames her brooch is on her right side of her head instead of her left. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1